Shugo Chara Have a Visit
This is the fourth chapter of Inazuma Chara Hope you like it Previous Time All the eggs hatched & revealed that Shindou have a girlfriend Plot It all started next day a weekend that Tenma, Sunshine, Fei, Shinsuke & Kinako walking at the park that Shinsuke bumped to someone with three guardian eggs ???: Ouch! who are you? Shinsuke: I am Nishizono Shinsuke and who are you? ???: I am Hinamori Amu and they are Ran, Miki & Su Shinsuke: Are you talking to your imagination? Amu-chan: So you can't see them. And who are they? Tenma: My name is Matsukaze Tenma, they are Fei Rune, Sunshine Rainfall & Nanobana Kinako Amu-chan: Ehh which three of you have guardian characters? Kinako: They are! Amu-chan: How do you know? Kinako: I could see them Amu-chan: She is a guardian apprentice Fei: What is that? Amu-chan: There is no time to explain. Tenma, Sunshine & Fei, all of three of you needs to go to the other place. Sunshine: Why? Amu-chan: There is an evil group that destroys soccer, guardian characters & the people who all those. That group is called "Easter Dorado" joined together and those two groups are "Easter Company" and somesort called "El Dorado". All of them(except Amu-chan): Not "El Dorado" again! Amu-chan:But the problem is, I don't know where to hide. Sunshine: I know where All of them get in the caravan and travel to Romblon,Romblon in the Philippines. They will stay there at the weekends.They met someone that made Sunshine happy. ???: Jaja! Your back. Sunshine: Yes I am. Floradel! Floradel: Fei, how is your time in the future? Fei: Just fine. Floradel: And who are the rest of you? Tenma: I am Tenma and they are Kinako, Shinsuke & Amu-chan Floradel: Nice to meet you all! I will tour you at the Romblon,Romblon. Jaja, will you help me? Sunshine: Sure! Floradel Kinako: All three of you know each other? Floradel: Yes! Can we begin now? Shinsuke: Yes! First they went at Sunshine's house but in the Romblon islands she is known as Jaja Jaja: Im back Mommy Vicky! They met her grandmother Vicky Tan. They introduce them selves. And she ask something to her Jaja: May I ask someting Mommy? Mommy Vicky: What is it? Jaja: Might they stay here in the weekends? Mommy Vicky: Sure! And tell me if they not stay here at the weekends. OK! Jaja: Yes Mommy! They continue the tour to the Freedom Park. That they meet other freinds of Jaja ???: Everyone! Jaja is here ???: Nice to see you again! ???: How is the future? ???: And how is Fei? ???: Do you not notice Fei is here? ???: Oops! Sorry.. Jaja: It is ok. Everyone they are my friends Jasha, Sanja, Ma. Sophia, Justine & Abby Oh my... It is revealed that Sanja is in love with Fei Sanja: Nice to see you again darling *blushes* Fei: Old times... Justine: Where is Wondeba? Wondeba: Im here! Abby: Nice to see you again! Floradel: What are all of you doing here? Jasha: Just hanging out with them Floradel: Our next destination is the Childen's Paradise. Ma. Sophia: Can we join you? That is our next destination Tenma: Sure! They went to the playground. Just after that they met Jaja's cousins. ???: I think Jaja is here. ???: no it is not. She is not here. Jaja: Or turn around ???: I can't believe it. She is here. *fainted* And the other of her cousin fainted too. And they went to their house. Dropped them on their beds. Before that they met their mother.She is Chona Benedicto. (Unfinished)